Pikachu and Ash, Guardian and Legendary
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Hagamos un cambio, Ash y Pikachu son traicionados despues de perder en la Liga Anil, sin embargo lo que nadie sabia es que cierto grupo delincuente buscaria vengarse del chico. - Historia 100% mia no al plagio.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba llorando a dentro de ese tronco de árbol hueco, su mejor amigo estaba abrazándolo intentando consolarlo, pero tal parecía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano pues el niño no paraba de soltar lagrimas.

Oh ¿Acaso dije niño? Lo siento, mi error, quise decir, pequeño Mew.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Mew esta llorando? Pues déjenme decirles que este Mew no es el mismo rosado lúdico, oh claro que no, este Mew es blanco y un poco mas pequeño que el rosado ¿Ya se dan la idea? Pues comencemos a explicar.

Este Mew en realidad es el joven entrenador Ash Ketchum, el que quedo en Top 16 de la liga Añil por culpa de su desobediente Charizard. Y no solo por Charizard perdió la liga.

También perdió a sus amigos y familia.

Y su humanidad.

Déjenme contarles la historia.

El joven Ash después de regresar a su casa fue brutalmente traicionado por su madre, amigos, y el Profesor Oak, a quien vio como un padre.

Pero lo que mas le dolió sin duda, fue la traición de sus Pokemon. Todos lo traicionaron.

Pero hay una excepción, este fue Pikachu, se mantuvo leal a el.

Pero eso no es toda la historia.

Lamentablemente, el equipo Rocket querían vengarse de Ash por haber ayudado a Mewtwo aquella vez, oh si, de alguna manera lo recordaron, pero eso se explicara otro día.

Como sea, me estoy saliendo del tema, el equipo Rocket lo capturo a el y a Pikachu.

Ash sufrió sin fin, pero Pikachu solo lo mantuvieron en una jaula, sin embargo lo obligaron a ver algo que los hizo destruirlos.

Lo llevaron a un laboratorio y lo obligaron a ver como inyectaban a Ash un extraño liquido de color rosado, luego de eso tuvo que escuchar los gritos de dolor de su mejor amigo.

Vio con sus propios ojos como Ash se encogía y como le salían orejas y cola, también el como le crecía pelaje y sus ojos se tornaban azules.

Pikachu al ver lo que le hicieron se lleno de furia eh hizo el mas poderoso trueno que jamás se allá visto, destruyendo la jaula y electrocutando a todos en la sala.

Luego entro en el laboratorio donde estaba su amigo que estaba muy alarmado mirando su nuevo cuerpo, intento llamarlo pero era como si no lo escuchaba, de pronto parecía que Ash se lleno de furia, y una esfera de purpura comenzó a rodearlo.

Pikachu sintió la energía y se asusto sin fin, si esa energía se liberaba podría incluso matar a su mejor amigo, así que tan rápido como se podía salto hacia su amigo y lo abrazo gritándole que parara.

Milagrosamente, Ash pareció escucharlo, así que no libero la energía solo pensó en irse lo cual hizo que se tele transportaran.

Lo que lleva a la situación de ahora.

Ash después de estar llorando por casi una hora logro calmarse y miro a Pikachu.

Ash: ¿Ahora que hacemos? –pregunto con ojos acuosos que hizo que Pikachu se entristeciera mas si era posible-

Pikachu: No lo se, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa hay que enseñarte a controlar tus nuevos poderes, Ash si nos los usas bien puedes llegar a morir –dijo seriamente-

Ash asintió y pensó un momento.

Ash: Se supone que Mew es el ancestro de todos los Pokemon, ósea que puedo usar todos los poderes de los Pokemon y transformarme en ellos –dijo sorprendiendo a Pikachu-

Pikachu: ¿Eh? Si, estas en lo correcto ¿Pero como sabes tanto? –dijo enarcando una ceja y el Mew se encogió de hombros-

Ash: leí un libro sobre legendarios de niño –dijo y Pikachu asintió-

Pikachu: entiendo, bueno, yo puedo enseñarte movimientos eléctricos y también Tacleada, pero no se como podrás aprender el resto –dijo y pensó para si mismo- _Sobretodo ahora que todos nos dejaron_ –pensó recordando a sus demás compañeros con desprecio-

Ash: ya encontraremos la manera, bueno ahora ¿Con que comenzamos? –dijo un poco emocionado-

Pikachu: -ríe entre dientes- Creo que primero hay que descansar sobretodo después de eso

Ash: oh claro, entonces, buenas noches Pikachu –dijo y se recostó en el tronco durmiendo-

Pikachu: Buenas noches Ash…-dijo y se acurruco con su amigo-


	2. Chapter 2

Ash y Pikachu pasaron unos meses tortuosos….Para Pikachu.

Obviamente entrenaron los nuevos poderes de Ash pero por alguna razón, los ataques de trueno y rayo siempre iban a Pikachu, cuando el objetivo era una roca.

A pesar de que Pikachu es tipo eléctrico, esos truenos eran muy fuertes ¡Era un Mew por Arceus, era obvio que seria poderoso! Pero no pensó que tan poderoso.

Debes en cuando el quedaba inconsciente por los ataques y Ash tenia que sanarlo, no es que le importara.

También en ese tiempo lograron aprender a que levitara eh evitara leer las mentes de otras personas y Pokemon por igual.

Al principio eso fue un problema pero luego lo solucionaron, en fin, Ash ya dominaba todos los poderes de un Pikachu y logro aprender también la Cola de Hierro, que Pikachu por poco es aplastado por eso jeje~

Tambien Ash, por alguna razón, empezó a hacer un poco mas lúdico y bromista, solo un poco, y Pikachu ya se daba una idea de que fue por ese ADN que le inyectaron.

Así Pikachu descubrió que era ese líquido rosado, resulta que era una combinación del ADN de Mew y Ditto, conociendo las características de estos Pokemon era fácil saber porque Ash se transformo.

Afortunadamente, descubrieron que el era capaz de volver a ser humano, pero por el momento decidieron que se quedara como un Mew, para evitar sospechas.

Eso no es lo único que hicieron, también viajaron para llegar a Jhoto, creyeron que ahí estarían a salvo y lograrían que Ash fuera entrenador una vez mas.

Claro, no eran tontos, sabían que había mas de una región en existencia, y ellos planeaban pasarlas todas.

Pero Ash tenia un plan diferente, que sorprendió a Pikachu, pero estuvo de acuerdo, Ash, por la experiencia sufrida, decidió no capturar ningún Pokemon, tampoco participar en las ligas, sobretodo para que Oak lo dejara en paz.

También en el camino, lograron convencer a algunos Pokemon para que le enseñaran a Ash a controlar sus poderes.

Recibieron ayuda de varios Butterfrys, Monkeys, eh incluso, sorpresivamente, de un Alakazam.

Al parecer este Alakazam era un Pokemon que fue abandonado por su entrenador cuando era un Abra, pero la razón es desconocida, en fin. Alakazam le enseño a Ash a controlar sus poderes Psíquicos, y le enseño tanto telepatía como telequinesia.

Eso ayudo mucho al dúo, sobre todo porque a veces Ash sufría de dolores de cabeza porque los pensamientos lo abrumaban.

Le agradecieron a Alakazam que como ultima enseñanza le enseño a Ash a tele transportarse.

No fue difícil sobretodo por que Ash ya entendía mas o menos como funcionaba, así que no demora mucho.

Al ya controlar sus poderes Psíquicos, el dúo continuo viajando para llegar a Jotho, a pesar de que Mew tiene una capacidad de tele transporte infinita, si no conocía el lugar no serbia de nada.

Después de muchas semanas viajando, teniendo en cuanta que los Pokemon viajan mas rápido que los humanos, lograron llegar a Jotho.

Al llegar Ash asumió su forma humana y camino por ahí admirando la región con Pikachu en su hombro.

Ahora su ropa era blanca, efecto secundario del ADN, pero no le importo, es mas le gusto por que le decía que ya no era el mismo Ash Ketchum.

Bueno el apellido Ketchum ya no lo utilizara sobretodo por que probablemente su madre ya lo había repudiado, bueno tendría que pensar en un apellido mas tarde.

Después de explorar la ciudad un poco, le preguntaron a alguien en donde se encontraba el laboratorio del Profesor de la región, afortunadamente, no estaba lejos y lograron llegar.

Al llegar Ash, después de saludar y presentarse, pregunto si podía registrarse como entrenador, y el Profesor amablemente le dijo que si.

Aunque al Profesor Ash le pareció familiar, aunque con su ropa blanca y sus "Z" desaparecidas no lo logro así que lo tomo como una leve coincidencia.

Ash y Pikachu rieron entre dientes reconociendo que el Profesor no logro reconocerlo, esos poderes de "Cambia forma" le son muy útiles.

En fin, Ash se registro como "Ash Ligth", después de pensar en un apellido "decente".

Pusieron a Pikachu como su abridor, Ash no quería tener ningún Pokemon de la región, sorprendiendo al Profesor pero acepto de todos modos, también le explico al profesor lo que haría, y el muy confundido también lo acepto, por lo tanto no hubo problema.

Así comenzó la nueva aventura de Ash y Pikachu en esa nueva región.

Viajaron por muchos meses, casi un año conociendo la región, pero también ayudando a los Pokemon de vez en cuando.

Oh si, todo fue normal, la única diferencia es que no atrapo a ningún Pokemon.

Pero después de una invitación a la Islas Naranja, bueno pues….Se los resumo.

Caos.


	3. Chapter 3

Un barco estaba moviéndose sobre el mar, las olas se movían al compas del viento, un día perfecto.

Sin embargo un "humano" y todos los Pokemon en general no lo sentían así.

Pikachu estaba sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo mirando seriamente a la nada, hasta que un susurro de su amigo lo saco del trance.

Ash: ¿Tu también lo sientes verdad? –dijo también mirando seriamente a la nada-

Pikachu primero lo miro atónito hasta que se acordó de algo y se quiso golpear.

Pikachu: a veces me olvido que ahora eres un Pokemon –dijo con los ojos en blanco-

Ash:-ríe entre dientes- Lo se, lo mismo aquí, da igual ¿Sabes que es?

Antes de que el roedor pudiera decir algo, una ola choco con el barco y lo hizo sacudirse.

Ash y Pikachu, junto con Maren, la chica que dirige el barco, se sujetaron lo mas fuerte que pudieron para evitar caer al mar.

Seguían moviéndose muy abruptamente, hasta que sintieron que chocaron con algo.

Ash: ¿Qué paso? –dijo parándose-

Maren: Parece que hubo un cambio abrupto en las corrientes de agua, suele pasar –dijo aunque en su interior algo le dijo que eso no fue normal-

Ash: oh ya veo…-dijo con los mismo pensamientos de Maren-

De pronto unas personas con disfraces aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a mirarlos fijamente.

A Ash y Pikachu se les bajo una gota al verlos, hasta que Maren hablo se dirigió a una que tenia un vestido.

Maren: Hola amiga, ¿Sigues tocando la flauta? –dijo en broma haciendo con sus manos como si tuviera una-

La nombrada amiga de Maren, se saco la cabeza de su disfraz y la saludo.

-Hola y no, este año le toca a mi prima –dijo mirando a una chica con ropas normales mirándolos-

-Yo no se por que siempre hacen esto –dijo sin interés-

Ante lo que dijo toda la "Tribu" suspiro.

-Es la tradición, tu deberías seguirla –dijo la morena mayor y la joven se encogió de hombros hasta que vio a Ash-

-Bueno, tu eres lindo –dijo y salto de la escalera y le dio un beso en la mejilla confundiéndolo- Tu deberás ser mi elegido

Ash: ehhh –dijo completamente confundido, y Pikachu estaba pensativo aunque se le veía un poco pálido-

-Descuida, es solo por el festival, por cierto soy Melody –dijo guiñando un ojo-

Ash: -aun un poco confundido- Soy Ash también es un gusto –aunque no estaba completamente seguro de eso-

-Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Comencemos el festival! ¡Hemos encontrado al elegido! –grito alguien mas anciano y todos subieron las escaleras-

…

Un confundido Ash estaba sentado junto a Pikachu mirando a Melody tocar la flauta, al parecer se desviaron de curso y llegaron a la isla Shamouti, no es que le importará después de todo sentía que algo muy grande estaba a punto de pasar.

Oh esos instintos si que estaban bien refinados, sobretodo por que de pronto comenzó una tormenta eléctrica de la nada eh hizo que Pikachu se alarmara, cosa que noto Ash.

Antes de que el pudiera preguntar que pasaba Pikachu agarro su gorra y salió corriendo.

Ash: ¡Oye espera devuélveme mi gorra! –dijo y lo persiguió-

Maren: ¡Espérenme! –dijo y los siguió, ella era la encargada después de todo-

…

Ahora se encontraban en el barco navegando hacia la isla de Moltres.

El anciano les había dicho la leyenda, y que al parecer había comenzado. Así que, ellos tenían que hacer su trabajo.

Pikachu estaba en el frente de barco mirando la isla lejana, Ash lo estaba mirando desde los asientos de control.

Ash: ¿Qué esta pasando Pikachu? –penso seriamente, sentia que Pikachu sabia lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo no sabia el por que no se lo decía-

De pronto una fuerte ola los empujo y los llevo a lo bruto a la isla de Moltres.

Después de que se recuperaran del impacto, Pikachu salió corriendo hacia unas escaleras, pronto le siguió Ash, a pesar de las protestas de Maren.

Llegaron a una especie de altar y Pikachu se paro sobre la estatua de Moltres donde había una esfera en el pico.

Pikachu: Tienes que agarrarla –dijo apuntando a la esfera-

Ash: Pikachu que esta pasando y que tiene que ver esa esfera –pregunto seriamente-

Pikachu: ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Solo agarra la esfera! –grito sabiendo que su amigo seria muy importante en el Mundo Pokemon-

Ash miro a Pikachu y suspiro, confiaba en su amigo, agarro la esfera y con un poco de esfuerzo pudo sacarla. Vio con asombro que una flama de color rojo apareció en esta.

Ash: Que…-no puedo terminar por escuchar un graznido-

Ambos salieron del altar y vieron con asombro que Zapdos estaban reclamando la isla.

Ash no era tonto, sabia como un Pokemon reclamaba su lugar, mas ahora que entiende el idioma Pokemon.

Si fuera sincero, le estaba asustando un poco el como hablaba Zapdos.

Pikachu: Una charla no lo detendrá, debemos ir por la siguiente esfera –dijo seriamente, hasta que se acordó de algo- Y el bote esta destruido –dijo gruñendo-

Ash no sabia para nada que estaba pasando pero también pensó en algo que los pudiera ayudar a llegar a la próxima isla.

Hasta que, para el susto de ambos, un barco salió de las escaleras y vieron con asombro que era Melody. Corrieron hacia ella.

Ash: ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo cuando llegaron al barco-

Melody: Siento que es mi culpa todo lo que esta pasando, por eso te ayudare –dijo y le hizo una seña de que suban-

…

Ya estaban recogiendo la ultima esfera, tuvieron que ver como Zapdos era atrapado, pero ya pronto todo terminaría.

Subieron rápidamente al barco y se dirigieron a la ultima isla. La isla del Guardian.

Ash: Oye –llamo la atención de Melody- ¿Tu sabes lo que esta pasando?

Melody: Bueno si, todo esta en una leyenda antigua que se creyó que era un mito, ahora veo que es real, como sea te la contare para que entiendas –dijo y empezó a contar-

"No perturben la armonía del fuego, hielo y rayo,

No sea que los titanes produzcan destrucción

Sobre el mundo en el que ellos chocan,

Aunque el guardián del agua,

Surgirá para calmar la lucha,

Sola su canción fallara,

¡Oh elegido!,

En tus manos reúne a

Sus tres tesoros combinados

Doma a la bestia de los mares"

Ash quedo atónito ante lo que escucho.

Ash: Me estas diciendo que yo soy ese elegido?! –medio grito en shock-

Melody: puesto que pudiste sacar los orbes si creo que si –dijo seriamente-

Seguían en marcha hasta que un rayo de Zapdos golpeo la proa.

Melody: ¿Cómo?! –grito e intentó no perder el control del barco-

Ash: ¡Articuno destruyo la nave de ese loco! –dijo apuntando a lo lejos la nave destruía- ¡Debió sentir a Zapdos y Moltres!

Melody: apuesto lo que sea a que quería intentar destruirlos ya que estaban encerrados –gimió-

De pronto un torrente de agua los agarro y los llevo hacia la ultima isla.

El aterrizaje sin embargo, fue brusco.

Después de que se recuperaran, vieron con asombro como Lugia emergía del agua. Los miro a todos hasta que rugió y salió a intentar detener la lucha de las tres aves.

Fueron al ultimo altar, y pusieron los tres orbes en sus lugares, brillaron por un momento hasta que una luz verde emergió y salió agua del altar, formando un circulo y haciendo que los pilares tomaran forma de cristal.

Era el turno de Melody.

Ella comenzó a tocar la canción y el agua verde comenzó a ir hacia el océano.

El agua curo y calmo a las tres aves y también a Lugia.

Después de ese tremendo lio, todo volvió a la normalidad.

…

Ash: Entonces ¿Soy el elegido? –dijo mirando a Pikachu-

Pikachu: -asiente- Si, no es casualidad en mi opinión siempre mostraste tener un corazón puro por el Pokemon

Ash: si supongo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Ellos estaban caminando por el bosque luego de terminar esa aventura, después de pedir permiso al Profesor fueron a la siguiente región.

En el camino Pikachu le explicó todo lo que es el "elegido", cabe decir que Ash se sorprendió. Pero logro asimilarlo.

Ash: no me importaría, ya sabes, siempre me gusto ayudar a los Pokemon –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y Pikachu rio entre dientes-

Pikachu: punto a favor

Siguieron caminando a su siguiente destino.

Hoenn.


End file.
